User talk:Chris6d
Thank you for choosing Chris6d. Any questions you have, he will answer. ---- IMPORTANT! When you leave a message on my wall, please DO NOT click the "EDIT" button. Instead, click the "Leave Message" button and at the end of your post please put the four tildes "~~~~" so it looks like this: "name (talk) 1:29 PM, August 1, 2016 (EST)". You MUST follow these rules if you are to put a message on my wall. Thank you. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Home Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Xaypay (talk) 9:13, July 27, 2016 (UTC) The Wiki Nice wiki. You might want to make me admin/bureaucrat so I could help with the look of the wiki, and we could manage the wiki together, and build it up. After I'm promoted, we can start this week. Chris6d talk · ' 18:25, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Okay sounds great, I will do that and you could have people from the Watch Dogs Wiki come join and add fanons. :D Xaypay (talk) 10:18, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds good, but I think maybe me and you should be admins and everyone else should be regular users, because a wiki like this really only needs two, not three or more. Just sayin'. Also be sure to check out the Shattered Wiki for more. 'Chris6d talk · ' 18:25, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Update Okay, I finished the Wiki Theme and Logo so that isn't in need of taking care of, I do need some work on everything else for this wikia though. Xaypay (talk) 8:13, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Idea Already have an idea. Is it possible to get you on chat so we can talk about it? --TheNotoriousShinobi3 (talk) 17:13, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'm gonna be busy in a little while, so if you have an idea, you can leave it here or just go ahead and make the page. You don't really need permission from us, just read the Wiki Policy first. 'Chris6d talk · ' 18:16, July 27, 2016 (UTC) I will be active Yes I will, sorry have been busy with alot of things. See that you have worked on alot around the wiki, thank you. :D "Jessie, It's In My Bed!" - BigBrudda (talk) 06:19, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Profile page sides The profile page sides backgrounds can be changed! :D Well not quite but if you want them to be personalized I can show you how to on my profile page, it's farely easy (think i spelled that wrong) anyways, it's optional, but everyone can get that. "Jessie, It's In My Bed!" - BigBrudda (talk) 10:44, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :What do you mean by profile page sides? 'Chris6d talk · ' 15:30, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Time Zone California, so I my time zone is Pacific. "Jessie, It's In My Bed!" - BigBrudda (talk) 15:59, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Already going through the whole day basically huh? xD "Jessie, It's In My Bed!" - BigBrudda (talk) 16:40, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey Chris Hey Chris, I love you! Keep up the good work ���� 18:35, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Uh, thank you, whoever you are :) 'Chris6d talk · ' 18:37, July 29, 2016 (UTC) The other info I don't think it would matter to put it though. (Elsewise, IDK how to do that. Weird because i'm still a noob with Wiki things even though I have been here a while now.) :D "Jessie, It's In My Bed!" - BigBrudda (talk) 16:24, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Bad Grammars my grammar is pretty bad on my pages so please fix my grammers on my pages, there is: http://watch-dogs-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Watch_Dogs:_Viethacking and http://watch-dogs-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tran_Thu_Duong --ZeoCoc (talk) 14:38, January 18, 2018 (UTC) DedSecNY Hey there! I'm DedSecNY#2395 on discord! I am on mobile and need help creating the DedSecNY page. Can ya help me please, and DM the link to said page for me? Thanks, FLSQ :Here ya go. 'Chris6d (talk) 23:25, May 27, 2018 (UTC)